microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory
The Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory (JCML) is the facility that's used for all the Microwave Experiments. Over all the seasons to date, the Lab has constantly undergone improvements, enhancements, and repairs. Each season will have a new Victim's Tray/Box, and will always start off with a new microwave, save for Helga in season 4. The current lab is set up on the balcony of Jonathan Paula's new house. Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory This was the first Lab used for the First season of the Microwave show in 2007. This used to be a dormitory at Emerson College. It was first used in the prologue episode, Jonny's Leftover Emporium, where Jonathan obtained his first microwave and held sales of excess stuff from the College. After everyone from the College moved out of the dorms, this room finally blossomed into the first Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory which gave birth to the show. During the season, the writing desk by the window became the Microwave Desk where the microwave was placed. A couple of fans were installed for ventilation purposes, but after the first experiment, the number of fans were upped to 3. A barrier which we now know as the Giant Tin Foil Shield was installed near the entrance of the room. It wasn't a fixed shield as compared to the 2nd Lab. A remote stick arm was placed there for Jory to activate the microwave from the safety of the Tin Foil shield. Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory II After the end of the first season of "Is It a Good Idea to microwave this?", the Lab was relocated to the backyard of Jonathan's residence, surprisingly with his parent's approval. This place was used from season 2-8 and underwent many modifications and enhancements. They still retained the Giant Tin Foil Shield, in which case, Jonathan had the door to the porch encased in tin foil, rather than rebuilding another barrier from the ground up. The door had 2 layers of glass. The remote arm was phased out due to the much increased size of the lab and a remote switch was installed outside the lab to manually cut off the power to the microwave from the safety of the gate. To cover the entire lab, tarps were employed as "makeshift walls". As a form of putting out fires too big for the gloves to handle, a 60-year-old Fire extinguisher was on stand-by. A few microphones and additional cameras were strategically placed to cater to different sound/video angles. A single small fan was installed in the lab. The crew were always armed with masks and gloves. The crew also filmed their intros in the area with that very familiar desk near the kitchen. All the experiments are placed on the table to show what stuff they have remaining from the batch of donations. Pre-Season 6 Was the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.35, But Not Announced. In season 6, the Lab was officially upgraded into the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.5. The improved lab switched the side the victim's tray was on. Prior to season 6, the victim's tray was to the left of the microwave. From season 6 onward, the victim's tray was to the right of the microwave. Jory also got new heavy-duty gloves.. In the first episode of season 7, the lab was upgraded again to the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.7(because of the 7th season). A new fire extinguisher now replaced the 60-year-old chemical extinguisher and this one is currently in use. A huge fan was added to the single small fan already in use and it was "mounted on the walls" for far better ventilation. A siren was also connected to indicate whether the fan was on. However, during the very first experiment of the season for Microwaving the Airbag, the airbag exploded in the microwave after 2 seconds into its debut run and the glass apparently shattered and wrecked the door and the tin foil shield. The first layer of the broken glass was removed and the crew didn't bother to repair the tin foil shield. And the remains of the door of Summer (Victim Microwave to the Airbag) were hung for the rest of the season. Because of the damage caused and some debris still remained, the Laboratory was renamed to the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.6 which was used for the rest of the season before its 2-part finale. For several experiments call for some outdoor use due to its nature. In the Last 2 season 7 experiments though, the crew decided to conduct them in the open porch yard because these experiments were far too dangerous to be conducted in the lab. The Walls and the tin foil shielding were removed and it was replaced with acrylic ballistics screens. The Lab was designated the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.9 '''for the use outdoors. The outdoor backyard was also used for the last 2-microwave experiments in season 3 and 5 although a Version number was not designated for it. These outdoor experiments are normally carried out during the afternoon hours. For putting out fires during these experiments, several buckets of water are used. If conducted during winter, the crew would simply toss the snow over the fire to douse the flames as shown in the 2-microwave experiment with the spray paint in Season 5. For season 8, the crew finally repaired and rebuilt a new tin foil shield around the door and the shield is decorated with stickers and labels for their fire extinguisher and promoting their UStream Channel. A Sheet of ballistics acrylic has been installed to replace the first broken layer of glass. The lab was finally cleaned of all the debris caused by the airbag. The indoor version was upgraded from 2.6 to the '''Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.8. '''A new feature was a new camera from the inside of the lab now faces the Tin Foil Shield directly to show what Jory and the rest are doing while waiting for the microwave to complete its job (Reverse POV). The masks Jory and the crew use have been updated to new gas masks. After 7 seasons of microwaving experiments, the Jory Caron Laboratory 2 officially was retired and has since been relocated to Jon's new residence at New Hampshire. Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory III Starting in season 9, the lab relocated to the balcony of Jons new house after 7 seasons, close to 3 years of microwaving in JCML 2. Jon finally purchased his new home somewhere in New Hampshire and explained in one of the live shows in 13th August 2010 that the deck will be the '''Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.0. The lab will be much more spacious and cleaner than the old garage. Also recently, Riley McIlwain bought a new pair of fire extinguishers for the use for filming season 9 of the Microwave Show, which started on the 16th of October 2010, and ended the next day. The Tarps as of now are removed and the lab is now an open lab where fresh air can ventilate the lab far quicker. And this time, the crew is using a whopping 4 cameras including one more behind the left side of the microwave. Pretty much, everything else of the lab's layout is retained from season 8 including reverse POV cameras. The microwave instead is angled in a different way. In seasons 7 and 8 the microwave was to the right corner from the shield. Now it's on the left, but still facing the shield. And it seems that the microwave is further away from the shield this season for some extra bit of safety. On episode 253 (Twilight Figurines) the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.0 '''became the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.1. The only thing changed was a new light by the microwave so they can see the experiment. The microwave laboratory for season 10 was upgraded to the '''Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.5 with many changes for the season. The gang decided to re-enclose the lab with newer tarps due to some gripes of too dark an environment for the previous season. To do so, they needed some crossbars fixed to remake the makeshift tarps. And for that, the lab size eventually shrunk. The microwave will be directly facing the tin foil shield doors. Otherwise, everything else will be the same, with the majority of the equipment still retained like the giant fan which was dragged from the retired Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory II. Starting in 2012, for the Halloween Special, the guys returned to using the season 9 version of the lab dubbed the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.1415. This was done as a pi-based joke with no real differences between the season 9 version of the lab. The biggest difference is that the JCML 3.1415 puts the microwave directly in front of the tin foil shield while in season 9 the microwave was several feet off to the side (most notable in the second lava lamp when glass embedded into the siding). Alternative Laboratories Episode 44 was the first episode which was not set in the Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory. It was set on the Jory Caron Field Of Destruction. There was no ventilation system and no tinfoil shielding. Because of the nature the guys had rocks to hide behind. For episode 274, the crew were to microwave yet another airbag. Because of their experience with the previous airbag which damaged the whole lab and nearly killed Jory, they conducted the experiement at a small open space just slightly away from the new Jory Caron Microwave Laboratory III. This yard was called the''' Jory Caron Field Of Destruction 2.0. This space could be also viewed from the safe zone within the balcony of the New Laboratory. As with all outdoor experiments, this one was done in broad daylight. The final two experiments of the series (#299, 300) of the series as well as the 2011 Christmas Special were taped at the'''Jory Caron Field Of Destruction 3.0, which was several miles away from the Jory Caron Laboratory III. Their safety was behind a truck (and in the final episode, a portable tin foil tunic wrapped around Jory and Riley). In episodes #74, 75, 132 & 133 (season 3 and season 5 finale episodes) the guys went beyond the laboratory and filmed in the middle of Jon's backyard. The guys hid behind a 'giant stack of wood' and ventilation was just the breeze. Although these weren't done inside the lab, they are still considered part of the Jory Caron Laboratory II. The season 7 finale would later designate this setup the JCML 2.9 The VidCon experiment in #234 was set on the stage of the VidCon gathering, dubbed the VidCon Microwave Laboratory 1.0. Similarly, the 2011 Playlist Live Special (#275), was taped at the Crystal Ballroom 1.0, while the 2012 Playlist Live Special (#303 was done in The Playlist Live Microwave Laboratory 2.0. The bonus experiment of the Samsung Galaxy Phone (#302) was done in The Jory Caron Microwaving Backyard / Field Of Destruction, Leased 4.?.